


The redhead lives, right

by Andzia267



Series: My TROS fix-its [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death Fix, Humor, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: When he has shot general Hux, he didn't know, it was his last mistake.He asked the Supreme Leader in. Proud of himself he waited for praising, but couldn't imagine phantom hands grasping his throat.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: My TROS fix-its [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583905
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	The redhead lives, right

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rudy przeżył, tak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908884) by [Andzia267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267). 



When he has shot general Hux, he didn't know, it was his last mistake.  
He asked the Supreme Leader in. Proud of himself he waited for praising, but couldn't imagine phantom hands grasping his throat.  
Kylo choked him and stared warningly at the rest. They left quickly.  
He let out a breath and got his helmet off.  
He layed his hand on Hux's wound. Closed his eyes and breathed evenly.  
He felt the Force filling his body. It started somewhere in his chest and travelled all the way up to his fingers.when he opened his eyes the wound wasn't there  
Hux was looking right at him. His chest was rising drasticaly. Fear in his eyes.  
"I haven't brought you back to kill you myself, don't worry." He deadpaned.  
Rey has taught him this. Not personally. It was her memories. Their shared Force.  
Hux was looking around, reaching for something in his coat.  
Kylo moved his head and the Force took a blaster from the coat and threw it somewhere.  
"I knew you were the traitor I'm not dumb."  
Hux looked more iritaited than in fear.  
"Why have you saved me." His accent only  
strengthened the anger in his voice.  
"You are... good in bed. And you... have a nice cat."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sh*t at English aye


End file.
